halseyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boy With Luv
"Boy with Luv" (Korean: 작은 것들을 위한 시; RR: Jageun geotdeureul wihan is, literally "A Poem for Small Things" is a song by South Korean boy band BTS featuring American singer Halsey from BTS' EP Map of the Soul: Persona. It was released with the EP on April 12, 2019, by Big Hit Entertainment.[4] The video for the song was released on April 12, 2019, and is the most viewed online music video in 24 hours, garnering over 74 million views within its first day of release. On June 24, 2019, Billboard announced that the song has been certified Platinum by RIAA. Music Video The video for the song was released on April 12, 2019. It simultaneously obtained the records of fastest-liked video and fastest viewed video on YouTube, reaching 3 million likes in 2 hours and 74.6 million views within 24 hours of release, making it the most viewed YouTube video in the first 24 hours after its release, averaging about 860 views per second during that interval. Furthermore, it became the fastest video to reach 100 million views on YouTube, doing so in approximately one day and 10 hours. On April 26, 2019, BigHit dropped another "Boy with Luv" music video titled "ARMY with Luv", including shots for ARMY, BTS' fanbase, and including more moments of Halsey. The director of the music video was Yong-Seok Choi from Lumpens, with Guzza, Jihye Yoon, & HyeJeong Park serving as assistant directors. The Director of Photography was Hyunwoo Nam of GDW, Gaffer was HyunSuk Song of Real lighting, and the Art Director was JinSil Park & BoNa Kim of MU: E. The Assistant Art Team consisted of YeMin Ahn, Lee Hyun young, and GyuHee Kim of MU: E. The Art PD was il ho, Techno Crane by Haksong Lee of Service Vision, & Show Light by Seung Keun Ma of A&T light. The Visual Creative consisted of Kim Sung Hyun, Lee Sun Kyoung, Kim Ga Eun, & Lee Hye Ri. The Performance Directing was done by Son Sungdeuk, Lee Byung-un, & Lee Doohwan. The Artist Management was done by Kim Shin Gyu, Kim Se Jin, Kim Dae Young, Kim Su Bin, Bang Min Wook, Lee Jung Min, An Da Sol, Park Jun Tae. Promotion A trailer for the music video was released on April 7, 2019, with a 13-second clip of the song towards the end. The teaser features Halsey working in a ticket booth before walking outside to find BTS sitting on a couch. On April 10, 2019, a second teaser was released, featuring close-ups of the band. The official music video was released on YouTube on April 12 at 6 PM KST. The band performed the song for the first time on April 13, 2019, as the musical guests on Saturday Night Live (making them the first K-Pop Group to perform on the show) and performed it with Halsey at the 2019 Billboard Music Awards held on May 1, 2019. BTS started their Korean promotion on April 18, 2019, on M Countdown. They performed the song again to kick off Good Morning America's Summer Concert at New York's Central Park on May 15, 2019 with their 2016 single, Fire. On May 21, 2019, they performed the song at The Voice's finale. On May 30, 2019, they also performed the song at Britain Got Talent's semi-final. Lyrics Intro (워워워워워) (워워워워워) (워워워워워) (워워워워워) 1: Jimin 모든 게 궁금해 how's your day Oh, tell me (Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah) 뭐가 널 행복하게 하는지 Oh, text me (Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) [Verse 2: V, Jin] Your every picture 내 머리맡에 두고 싶어, oh oh bae Come be my teacher 네 모든 걸 다 가르쳐줘 Your one, your two [Pre-Chorus: Jungkook, Jimin] Listen my my baby 나는 저 하늘을 높이 날고 있어 (그때 니가 내게 줬던 두 날개로) 이제 여긴 너무 높아 난 내 눈에 널 맞추고 싶어 Yeah, you makin' me a boy with luv [Chorus: Halsey, Jungkook, Jimin] Oh my, my, my, (Uh) oh my, my, my I've waited all my life 네 전부를 함께하고 싶어 Oh my, my, my, (Yeah) oh my, my, my Looking for something right 이제 조금은 나 알겠어 Halsey (워워워워워) I want something stronger (I want it) (워워워워워) Than a moment, than a moment, luv (워워워워워) I have waited longer (워워워워워) For a boy with, for a boy with luv 3: Suga 널 알게 된 이후 ya (Oh) 내 삶은 온통 너 ya (Ya, ya) 사소한 게 사소하지 않게 만들어버린 너라는 별 (Alright) 하나부터 열까지 ay, ay 모든 게 특별하지 ay, ay 너의 관심사 걸음걸이 말투와 사소한 작은 습관들까지, ay [Verse 4: J-Hope, Jungkook] (Hope world) 다 말하지 너무 작던 내가 영웅이 된 거라고 (Oh no) 난 말하지 운명 따윈 처음부터 내 게 아니었다고 (Oh no) 세계의 평화 (No way) 거대한 질서 (No way) 그저 널 지킬 거야 난 (Boy with luv) [Pre-Chorus: V, RM, Jin] Listen my my baby 나는 저 하늘을 높이 날고 있어 (그때 니가 내게 줬던 두 날개로) 이제 여긴 너무 높아 난 내 눈에 널 맞추고 싶어 Yeah, you makin' me a boy with luv [Chorus: Halsey, Jungkook, Jimin] Oh my, my, my, (Uh) oh my, my, my You got me high so fast 네 전부를 함께하고 싶어 Oh my, my, my, oh my, my, my You got me fly so fast 이제 조금은 나 알겠어 [Post-Chorus: V, Halsey, Jin] (워워워워워) Love is nothing stronger (I want it) (워워워워워) (Than a boy with), Than a boy with luv (워워워워워) Love is nothing stronger (워워워워워) (Than a boy with) Than a boy with luv [Bridge: RM, Halsey] 툭 까놓고 말할게 나도 모르게 힘이 들어가기도 했어 높아버린 sky, 커져버린 hall 때론 도망치게 해달라며 기도했어 But 너의 상처는 나의 상처 깨달았을 때 나 다짐했던걸 (Yeah) 니가 준 이카루스의 날개로 (Uh) 태양이 아닌 너에게로 Let me fly [Chorus: Halsey, Jungkook, V''] '''Oh my my my, oh my my my' I've waited all my life (All my life) 네 전부를 함께하고 싶어 Oh my my my, oh my my my (Oh, oh) Looking for something right (Right) 이제 조금은 나 알겠어 [Post-Chorus: Halsey, Jimin, Jungkook] (워워워워워) I want something stronger (I want it) (워워워워워) Than a moment, than a moment, luv (Mo-moment, luv) (워워워워워) Love is nothing stronger ''(Ooh ooh, oh yeah) (워워워워워'') (Than a boy with), Than a boy with luv Category:2019 Category:Songs Category:Collaborations